Under the Mistletoe
by notdonewithyou
Summary: A domestic!Hook fic with three holiday traditions that Killian thinks are stupid, and one that he loves. Captain Swan Secret Santa prompt for Tumblr :)


It's Captain Swan Secret Santa time. I'm awful at making gifs and edits and videos. I mean seriously. If someone said, "Make a good video, gif, or edit or I'm going to kill you," I would be dead. But I like to think I'm a pretty good writer!

A domestic!Hook fic with three holiday traditions that Killian thinks are stupid, and one that he loves. This is a little spin on what you asked for, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!

For the lovely Adele – anomalyinthetardis

1 – Valentine's Day

There were hearts everywhere, and it was driving Killian crazy. Hearts that said "Love" and "Forever" and he found it really annoying. It had been up for the past couple of weeks and he'd done his best to ignore it, but it wasn't working anymore. Especially not with all of the lovey-dovey music floating out of open shop doors when people left with heart shaped packages and things wrapped in pink ribbons. It was sick and disgusting, and today, going to pick up Henry on February 14th, was no different. He had tried not to think and ask about all the reds and pinks and whites, but he began to wonder how long it was going to last.

So standing outside the school, waiting for Henry to come out, Killian spotted the school sign that read "Happy Valentine's Day – 14th". _Valentine's Day? What in the buggering hell is that?_ He searched his mind for anything Emma might've said about it, but nothing came to mind. He'd never heard of this Valentine and didn't know why there was a day dedicated to him. Or what it seemed to do with pink hearts and frilly ribbons. Lost in thought, he didn't see Henry walk up to him. Henry stood there for a few moments before tugging on Killian's sleeve to get his attention.

Killian jumped slightly, but calmed when he saw the young boy smiling up at him. "Hello, lad. How was school?" he asked, taking the boy's hand in his right as they crossed the street, wasting no time in starting the journey home.

"It was great! We basically had no class with our Valentine's Day party," Henry replied with a smile. "What did you get Mom?"

Killian looked down at the boy, confused by his question. "What did I get her? What do you mean? And what is this ruddy Valentine's Day? Does it have to do with all these hearts everywhere?"

"Valentine's Day is the day of love! You and Mom are together; she's your Valentine," Henry explained. "You're saying you haven't gotten her anything?"

"How was I supposed to know about this day? Your mother's never mentioned it!" Killian racked his brain for any hint or clue that Emma might've dropped about this Valentine's Day, but nothing came to mind. "What am I supposed to have gotten her?" he asked in a panic. He didn't want Emma to think he didn't care for her because he didn't have a gift.

"Well, generally a card and some kind a gift, like flowers or chocolate. More serious couples get bigger gifts, like Gramps got Grandma a snowflake necklace," Henry said as they paused at a crosswalk to let a car pass. "You really didn't get her anything?"

Killian shook his head as he decided to take a seat on a bench outside of Dark Star Pharmacy. "Well this is bloody fantastic. Your mother isn't going to be happy with me, is she?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Mom wasn't with anyone last Valentine's Day."

Killian sighed before standing up. "Well, lad, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give her a little something."

He grabbed Henry's hand as they walked across the street to Mr. French's Game of Thorns flower shop. The beautiful fragrances mixed in their noses as they crossed the threshold of the door. Moe French was trimming some of the dead looking flowers from around the shop. It looked rather bare, not many flowers out on display. Though, if Henry was correct, he assumed the men of Storybrooke were to blame for this, and here he was, being one of them.

Moe looked over at the pair, and smiled down at the young boy. "Hello, Henry," he greeted, before turning his gaze to the pirate captain. "Hook," he finished, with a little distaste.

Henry decided to take the reins on this one. Not everyone had grown accustomed to or fond of Killian's presence in Storybrooke, and Moe French happened to be one of those people. "Hello, Mr. French. We need some flowers for my mom. Ya know… Valentine's Day and all."

"Well as you can see, I don't have very much to choose from. You guys are pretty last minute."

Henry immediately set about the shop looking for anything that might turn into a pretty bouquet for his mom. He wanted to help Killian out anyway he could. He was practically his stepfather and Henry liked him very much, so he wanted to keep Killian on his mom's good side. As he made his way around the shop, he came to a table that had some red carnations on it. They were bit typical when it came to love related flowers, but they would do. He called the two men over and had Moe start to get the bouquet together.

"A bit plain, don't you think lad?" Killian asked. He looked around, trying to spot some kind of other flower that would accent the red that the carnations gave. He finally spotted a few light blue flowers and held them up to show Henry. "What about these?"

"Forget me nots?"

"Sure! Why not?"

Soon, the two men were back outside, Henry holding the bouquet, and walking back to the apartment that Emma now had mostly to herself, when Killian wasn't staying over. Killian found that he was quite nervous about the whole exchange, having never done this before. But of course, with every step, he talked himself up in his head, readying himself to put up the bravado of a front he used only on occasion now.

For Killian, the door to the apartment came all too soon. Henry stuck the flowers into Killian's now free hand as he opened the door to his mother's apartment. Killian hid the flowers behind his back quickly. Surprise was customarily part of the fun with gift giving. He could see Emma, sitting at her dining table, cocoa in hand, reading the paper, and to Killian she never looked lovelier.

"Hey, Mom!"

Emma smiled as two of her favorite people stepped into her apartment. "Hey, Henry. How was your party?"

"Pretty great! Grace liked her candy," Henry said, blushing a bit.

Emma grinned down at him as she gave him a hug. "I'll bet she did. Go wash up and you can help me get dinner ready."

Henry nodded before taking off up the stairs, leaving Emma and Killian alone.

"And why don't I get to help?" Killian asked, smirking.

"We all know what happens when you're around kitchen appliances." Emma eyes him suspiciously. "What's behind your back, pirate?"

Killian thought about playing dumb for a few seconds but decided the charade wasn't needed. He pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back with a smile on his face. "I would like to wish you a happy Valentine's Day, love."

Emma stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out what in the world to say to him. "Oh, Killian… I'm sorry… I—uh—well I don't do the whole Valentine's Day thing."

His face visibly dropped along with the arm holding the flowers. "You're joking, right?"

"Afraid not," she said, grimacing down at the flowers. "And… I'm also allergic to forget me nots."

Killian just seemed annoyed now, tossing the flowers in the trash as he made his way to the couch. Henry made his way back down, he and Emma starting to make the dinner for the night. All Killian could really think was, "Ruddy Valentine's Day."

2 – St. Patrick's Day

It had been a simple pinch. All she'd done was pinch his behind that morning as he was making his coffee. He hadn't thought anything of it. In fact, he'd pinched her back, and she'd said nothing. They both continued to get ready for the day as usual. Emma kissed him goodbye before she left for the sheriff's office, asking him to pick up a few things at the drug store and Henry's jacket that he'd left at the library, before dropping it off at Regina's house. Of course, he was happy to comply.

He hadn't expected the pinch that came from Snow. They'd passed each other in the soap aisle and he felt her pinch his arm. He was shocked for a moment but decided to brush it off. Maybe she'd just squeezed his arm a bit too hard, not realizing what she was doing. He wasn't going to dwell on it any longer as he continued to shop for the items Emma had asked him to get.

It was really starting to get to him with Tom "Sneezy" Clark pinched him at the register as he paid for the items with the money Emma had given him. It had come out of nowhere as they were exchanging the money, Tom pinching the top of Killian's hand. He yanked it back quickly, glaring at the short man as he laughed. He didn't stick around long after as he grabbed the items and made his way outside.

He was on the verge of hitting someone when Belle had pinched him as she handed him Henry's jacket. He opened his mouth several times to try and say something, but he was so annoyed with the entire situation that he sent out a begrudging thank you before storming out the door. He could hear Belle's small giggle echo through the air as he started to make his way across the town to Regina's house.

He'd finally had enough when Regina had let him inside, but not before pinching his exposed forearm. He was about to explode when Henry made his way into the room. Regina decided she'd leave the two to converse for a few minutes, laughing at the pirate's expression as he did. Henry accepted his jacket with a thank you, and a pinch to the top of Killian's hand, the second it had received that day.

"Why is everyone bloody pinching me today?" Killian demanded, as he massaged his hand. "The next person to do it gets a hook through the hand, mark my words."

The boy couldn't help but laugh at the older man. "You're not wearing green," Henry explained.

"Excuse me, lad?"

Henry tried his best to explain to Killian what St. Patrick's Day entailed and why he had been getting pinched so much throughout the day. Killian gave the boy a brief farewell before departing back to Emma's apartment. He wasn't all too surprised to see her smiling at his annoyed expression when he arrived. He also took note that she was in fact wearing a green camisole.

"How many times did you get pinched today?" she asked, her lips continuing to twitch up into a smile.

"Including you? Six bloody times! You let me walk outside knowing that I'd be ambushed by the townsfolk!" He had to admit to himself, he was playing up the dramatics.

Emma stood up and walked over to him, taking the bags that held the drug store items off is hook and setting them on the floor. She stood up on her tiptoes and lightly placed her lips on his, before adding a bit of force behind it. She pulled away all too quickly for Killian, asking, "There. All better?"

He smirked, knowing they were the only two here. "Not quite," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

3 – Wishbone on Thanksgiving

Snow and Charming were the last two to leave Emma's on that Thanksgiving night. They'd all had a wonderful day together. Henry had helped Emma and Snow out with the cooking, while Charming had tried to show Killian what football was and how it worked. Now, Emma and Killian were cleaning the dining area and kitchen up for the night. Emma washed and dried the plates, while Killian put them up for her. "I've only got one hand," he'd reminded her when she'd asked him for help, but they were making it work. She was finally onto the big platter, which still had remnants of the turkey on it. She was about to dump the leftovers when Killian heard an "Aha!" come from her side of the kitchen. He looked over to see her holding a rather odd looking bone. He became even more confused when she held it out to him.

"What do you want me to do with that, love?" he asked, genuinely wondering what the purpose was.

"It's called a wishbone. Two people pull on both ends of it to try to break it. When it breaks, whoever has the bigger piece makes a wish. Hence the wishbone name," she finished, waving it at him some more, trying to get him to take the other side of it.

Killian didn't take Emma for the wishing type; then again, he'd seen her do it on her birthday. And the way she was looking at him, he couldn't say no to her. He walked over to her and gripped his side of the bone. Emma counted them down from three before they both tugged as hard as they could before it snapped. Killian stumbled backward before catching himself. Looking down at the bone in his hand, he immediately felt disappointment. All he had was basically a little twig. How had she bested him again? He knew he was much stronger than her, and now here he was with no proof to show for it. He looked over at Emma, who already had her eyes closed, obviously making her wish. When she opened them, she couldn't help but laugh at his sullen expression.

"Sore loser?" she asked.

"You rigged it somehow," he reasoned simply. "Bloody wishbone."

Plus 1 – Mistletoe

Killian had never been more excited over a tiny little plant. This little sprig of leaves and berries that he'd been informed of, which he was now putting in every place he could think of in Emma's—and now his—apartment, was the greatest thing he'd ever heard of in his entire life. And that was a long time. Not that he had a hard time getting Emma to kiss him without these things; he was just excited to make it happen even more. Every doorway, and even a few random places, had a bit of mistletoe hanging from it, and as Killian looked around the apartment, spotting at least seven of the tiny plants, he couldn't be more proud of himself.

At first, Emma thought it was cute. When she got out of the shower, he was waiting with her towel, and the mistletoe just happened to be above him, waiting as well. She smiled at the sheer happiness on his face and partook in the tradition. She definitely didn't mind kissing him at all.

She started to realize something was up when he'd randomly walk up to her and a random part of the apartment, say a few things and then nonchalantly bring up that they were standing under mistletoe. Once again, she'd oblige him in his antics and kiss him lovingly. He was a great kisser after all. It wasn't until a small green leaf caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She was standing in the kitchen and the tiny little thing was placed right above the refrigerator. Emma looked around the rest of the apartment and had to wonder where he'd gotten all the mistletoe, because her apartment was littered with it. Immediately, Emma Swan had an idea.

Killian kept wondering where all the mistletoe had started disappearing to. Emma hadn't seemed to notice it so he ruled out that she was taking it down. He started to think maybe he hadn't secured it very well to begin with and they'd fallen down throughout the day. By the end of the day when it was time for bed, he hadn't gotten nearly the amount of kisses from Emma that he'd wanted. He decided he'd put more up the next day. As for now, he'd make his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

He was extremely surprised when he opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and all of the missing mistletoe came tumbling out. He stared as it filled the sink and spilled over. He whipped his head around when he heard Emma laughing from the doorway.

"You know you don't need mistletoe to kiss me, right?" she asked, making her way over to him.

"But it's part of the season, is it not, love?"

She pulled a sprig of the plant from the sink and held it above them. "I believe it is," she replied, before leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth.

This was definitely one tradition Killian could get used to.


End file.
